Video and/or audio content is constantly being accessed by users of various handheld and computing devices whether that data is purchased, rented, or requested for download from a server, exchanged between users as in a video conference call, or published for sharing with friends and family. However, given the variety of devices that may access given media content, and the limitations of the multiple and various networks used for accessing and exchanging that media content, multiple versions of the same content are often created and stored. For example, through multiple available versions of a video, different resolutions of the video are provided via multiple created streams or tracks. This allows individuals accessing the video content on a smart phone to view the same video content as individuals accessing the video content on a desktop or television system. Additional considerations such as subtitles in different languages and decoders that are not compatible with an applied coding type may additionally each require a completely different version of the same video content.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a flexible and adaptable movie package file format that provides for easy access to any one of the multiple different video streams for use at different display systems. Such a file format provides for systems and methods that create and access video data in a more user-friendly and resource friendly manner.